characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby
Kirby '''is the titular pink puff and main character of Nintendo's game series 'Kirby'. Kirby lives in his dome-shaped home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet called 'Planet Popstar'. His adventures take him throughout Dream land and occasionally into a local star system for varicose reasons, and he saved his homeland many times. His name in Japanese is Kabi. Background A thousand years ago, the star warriors have defended the universe from the infamous and powerful being called 'Nightmare'. However they ended up dying and and leaving the only 2 survivors, the Heroic and mysterious swordsmen called Meta Knight who fought in the war and barely made it with his life, and our famous pink puffball hero called Kirby, who avoided the war and the destruction in his spaceship and crashed landed on a weirdly shaped planet called Planet Popstar. Ever since the crash landing, he is destined to protect planet Popstar from monster and battle them from disasters like Nightmare, Necrodeouse , Yin-Yan and the ever-so lazy King Dedede, who is not as threatening as the other villains despite the fact that he is the main antagonist of the series. Powers & Abilities * '''Float: Since Kirby's Weigh is unknown, he is able to float for infinite time. * Inhale: One of Kirby's Basic and his signature move in the game and SSB. he is able to use to suck in enemies and copy their abilities. ** Copy Abilities: Using the power of inhaling, he is granted to copy any type of enemies ability, but when he get hit, he loses the ability. Here are the list of abilities: Equipment *'Hammer': After swallowing a enemy with a mallet, Kirby can use his copy ability and gain a hammer. Alternative Forms Feats Strength * Cracked Planet Popstar with just a karate chop. ** In the manga he completely destroyed Popstar * Threw a monster-sized Popon all the way to the sun. * Punched a hole in the earth. Speed * Able to run fast on water. * His Warp Star is able to travel faster than light. Durability * Survived a planet-explosions. * Survive 1000 tons of pressure. * Has been able to fight in black holes Skill * Defeated Nightmare * Defeated Magalor who has a crown that gives people cosmic powers * Destroyed Nova who is planet sized * Destroyed a meteor with just simple cannon balls Weaknesses * '''Naive: '''He is still a kid. * '''Low Intelligence: '''Like the last one, he isn't that very clever and not much of a strategic fighter, he is still a kid and yet to mature as a star warrior. Fun Facts * Kirby's name is named after a vacuum product, Kirby. It's no surprise that a vacuum Kirby and Kirby himself can sucks things up. * Not only that, he is also named after a lawyer called 'John Kirby'. The same lawyer that stop the case Nintendo's copyright claim of Donkey Kong and King Kong. * Kirby was originally going to be named PoPoPo. This was referenced in Kirby Mass Attack, where there's a place named PoPoPo Islands. Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kirby Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity manipulator